


Don't Cry

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn





	Don't Cry

He never imagined that this would happen. Steve watched as his wife slowly turned to dust. It was if the snap wanted to make him suffer. First Bucky was taken and now so were you. Steve hoped that your daughter Ellie was safe and still alive. 

Natasha carefully walked over to where Steve was kneeled down on the ground looking at the dust that was still in his hands. “Hey Steve, we should probably go back to see if everyone is alright.” 

“Sure, ok” he replied in a quiet voice. Nat was sure she heard it crack.

When they arrive at tower it looked almost completely empty. He looked around to try and spot Ellie but Steve was starting to think the worst since he couldn't see her anywhere. Why would she still be alive both you and Bucky were gone. Just as Steve was to give up hope he heard a little voice say “Daddy?” 

Steve turned around and saw his little girl standing in front of him holding her favourite stuffed bunny. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her, knowing that she was still safe and alive. “Hey baby, it’s me” 

Steve kneels down and opens his arms and Ellie comes running to hug him. He hugs her tight as if he's afraid she'll turn to dust if he let's go. 

“I missed you daddy.” 

“I missed you too El.” Kissing the side of her head. 

After a few minutes Ellie pulls away with a confused look on her face. “Daddy, where's mommy?” 

Steve almost stops breathing as a flashback hit him. 

~ Flashback ~ 

“Steve, what's happening?” you say terrified as you watch your best friend Wanda turn to dust. 

“I don't know.” 

Steve turns to see if he can find Sam. You notice that your skin is doing the same thing that happened to Wanda just slower. 

“Steve um, we have a problem.” holding up your nearly non-existence hands. 

Steve face went pale as he saw what was happening. “No no no i can't lose you too.” tears start to fill in his eyes as he pulls you close hugging you hoping that if he holds tight enough you won't disappear like Bucky did. “It's ok honey, I got you, I love you so much Y/N.” 

Steve kneels down and you do the same. You cup his cheek with your right hand. In a soft voice you say “I love you too Steve.” then the snap claims you as well. 

~ End of flashback ~ 

Tears start to form in his eyes again but this time he can't hold them back. 

“Please don’t cry daddy. I'm sure mommy is fine and that she will come back.” Smiling she grabs his face gently and tries to push his lips into a smile. 

“I’m sure you're right Ellie.” He hugs his daughter one last time before they went out to face the world and meet the other people who survived.


End file.
